reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Enraged Cub
For a Cold War variant, see AN-12AC Enraged Cub Gunship "Acquiring target for bombardment" - Enraged Cub gunner - First developed in the early years of 1970, the AN-12AC Enraged Cub is a combat gunship which was derived from the AN-12 Cub, it was used by the Soviet Union until its dissolution in 1991. The Cub was first deployed in the Vietnam War is known to be utilised in small numbers with several modifications to the aircraft such as ball turrets and radar sensors, competing with the USA's AC-119 Shadow Gunship, which was also deployed at the same time as the Enraged Cub. Today it is now utilised by the Russian Resistance as an airborne gunship but used in small numbers of the aircraft still remain in the world, many preserved in museums with some numbers of the aircraft still in combat service or used in memorial flights to commemorate the heroes fallen during the Cold War, which also included the Liberation of Vietnam during the Vietnam War. From the early beginnings of the deadly Kalini Crisis, the Cub began serving the former Premier Alexander Romanov's armed forces until he was replaced by the current Premier Anatolyj Cherdenko, controlling the Russian Resistance armed forces today. History of the Enraged Cub Before the Enraged Cub was first developed, there was one aircraft that was developed by Antanov which served as a military transport and a civilian passenger aircraft, the aircraft was known as the AN-12 Cub by Soviet military officials and its civil counterpart was the AN-10 Cat. Despite the aircraft being used by the military forces of the USSR it currently serves as a cargo aircraft by various airlines, the civil version was known for having 12 different accidents during service, leading to the AN-10's retirement in 1972. But until the year of 1970 and the Vietnam War beginning to become a problem for the Soviets, this memorable year was the time that the Enraged Cub began full deployment. It was confirmed by the Allied Nations that the AN-12AC Enraged Cub was brought back into service, the reason it was brought back into action is to help the Russian Resistance to provide airborne support to fight against the Forth Reich of Yuri and retake Russia from Yuri's vile propaganda, the actions were recorded by the AN's Company of Liberty peacekeeper brigades whilst deployed within Russia to monitor the situation via orders from the Organisations Against Terrorism. Combat Record To be added... Post Cold War Service To be added... AN-12AC Enraged Cubs Today To be added... Other Gunship Types There were other competitors to the AN-12AC Enraged Cub, most of these were also used in the Cold War by the combatants of the long spewing war. * AC-119 Shadow Airborne Gunship - The competitor which was also used by the Soviet Union during the Cold War before the Enraged Cub was developed, the aircraft saw only three years of action in the United States Air Force, but seven years in the South Vietnam's armed forces. * AC-47 Spooky Airborne Gunship - Used by the Bureau of Global Liberation during the Cold War to counter the AN-12AC Enraged Cub, the AC-119 Shadow and the AC-130 Spectre, the old but reliable Spooky Gunship was utilised and was equipped with a light howitzer with a single minigun. * AC-130 Spectre Airborne Gunship - Built from the C-130 Hercules, the Spectre Gunship was a replacement of the Shadow Gunship which competed with the Enraged Cub in the same category of airborne gunship based combat, the gunship is still used today by the United States Air Force and is used in small numbers by the New Andes Armada. Behind the Scenes * The Enraged Cub is a Spectre Gunship style combat gunship which will serve as a protocol aircraft for the Russian Resistance, it won't be strong than the AC-150 Death Bringer. * It will also be a target by the Forth Reich in custom campaign missions, there will also be some grounded versions of the Enraged Cub along with the unarmed AN-12 Cub. :* Enraged Cubs will be one of many aircraft like the Cargo Planes which will serve as protocol units, this one is exclusive for the Russian Resistance. Category:Units Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Aircrafts Category:Protocol Aircraft Category:Russian Vehicles